


Third Degree

by Shizaya



Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizaya/pseuds/Shizaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>totheark/Hoody (Brian) x Masky (Tim) x Jay. </p><p>What exactly happened after Jay went missing in Entry #19, and what took place during those three hours apart from what we see in Return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story can be found here http://mh-kink.livejournal.com/557.html  
> I did not write this story. I'm only am posting it here for all to see. Please give them credit.

One solitary window was illuminated in the entire apartment building. The shiny beacon in the foggy night belonged to a ground level unit. An owl nearby hooted, crickets chirruped, and a distant car’s turbo engine hissed. Two men crouched amongst the shadows, both of them listening to the night sounds around them. The night time was the best of times for stalking, spying, and collecting enough data on their subject to devise the most cryptic and creepy video responses under the guise of “totheark”. 

Inside the small and bare apartment, Jay paced idly back and forth going over everything that had happened in the past forty-eight hours. Upon returning to Brian's house, he had found to his surprise that the old magazines and newspapers littering the floor were all but gone. Not only that, but there were two new additions to Brian’s house:   
1\. A white, slender doll with no mouth or nose (but had two eyes).  
2\. A masked man who, as far as Jay knew, meant him harm.

But it wasn’t the tidying up that freaked Jay out, nor the confrontation with Mr. Seizure. It was the lapse of memory after he shut the camera off that was unsettling. Just this morning he'd woken up in his car, unarmed and confused. How did he manage to drive all the way out to God-knows-where when he had no memory of even turning the camera off? Stranger still, totheark had posted another response and in this video was the message “Tell us. You have been keeping secrets. Smile for the camera.” And towards the end of this video was a picture that resembled Tim. What did Tim have to do with this? Did totheark mean Tim was keeping secrets? Or was Jay keeping secrets from himself? 

Jay shrugged his brown zip-up hoody off and decided to call it a night. The morning had the possibility of bringing more clarity to this whole situation involving masked weirdos and abandoned houses. For now, sleep was most welcomed and needed.

“Rebmemer uoy did?” asked Tim.  
Conversations between the two young men who were part of totheark were conducted almost entirely of riddles. Perhaps stalking Jay, and therefore inevitably running into The Operator, was beginning to take its toll on them. Brian seemed the more coherent of the two, for he was actually able to formulate sentences that didn’t require Sherlock Holmes’ intelligence to decipher. 

“Yes,” answered Brian before he put on his own mask, “but next time can you speak English?”

Quickly and quietly they moved from behind the bushes towards the lit-up window. Just on the other side, Jay was undoubtedly asleep. The pair had been taking it in turns, watching him in the night over the past month. Jay usually went to bed at around 11:00pm to 12:00am. He also drank a glass of sparkling water right before bed. In light of this information, two and a half hours earlier Brian had snuck into Jay’s apartment and dissolved two tablets of Rohypnol into the bottle of sparkling water in Jay’s fridge.

A quick glance to Brian’s wristwatch confirmed that Jay should be sound asleep as the small hour hand inched ever closer to 1. Furthermore, the flunitrazepam should be in full-swing inside Jay’s little body. 

As Jay slept, unaware of his two stalkers, Brian and Tim huddled together directly below Jay’s window. They were making weird hand gestures to each other. Tim held out his left palm and with his right hand made a gesture to the center of his palm. Then he closed both fists and bumped them together. Afterwards he held up a thumb’s up with his right hand and a thumb pointed sideways with his left. Brian simply nodded. He actually could only decipher 60% of what Tim ever said in his secret hand-code messages. All Brian was able to understand this time were the words “Roofies”, “You”, and “Go”.

Brian began to scale up the window, but felt a hand pull him back. Tim held Brian close and whispered into his ear, “Me…first.” Before letting Brian go, Tim’s arms loosened their grip, allowing his hands to run softly down Brian’s sides and hips. With little effort Tim opened the unlocked window and then pulled himself up. Brian watched Tim climb up, noting that Tim had remarkable upper body strength. Once he was safely inside, Brian followed.


	2. 2

The musky air mixed with cologne filled both the masked marauders nostrils with Jay’s refined bachelor scent. This seemed to only excite Tim further, and in his excitement he jumped onto Jay’s bed and crouched close to his unconscious body to lightly run his fingers against his cheeks and neck. Brian shook his head and thought, “Crazy bastard, he’ll ruin this if he’s not careful….”

Tim, ignoring Brian’s disapproving gesture, ran over to the camera and motioned for him to get out of the way. Fiddling with the camera settings, Tim rewound the camera to cut out his and Brian’s entrance into Jay’s humble abode. More hand gestures informed Brian that he should man the camera as Tim decided to toy with it. How hilarious would it be for Jay to discover, the next morning, footage that seamlessly played throughout the night, but then suddenly had his friendly masked stalker crouched on top of his wardrobe? Oh! Oh! And he could sit on top of it and kick his feet back and forth as he continued to watch pretty little Jay sleep. Jets Theory Theory plate wentt glad yell hi ttag tang yestyt 000000000 000000000 00000 hi I a J u 6f 70 65 72 61 74 6f 72 He’s always watching 000000000000 Brian, Alex, but especially YOU JAY. Special, special Jay. Special. Spacial. amF5.

Next, Tim sat back against the wall, just beyond Jay's bed. There was one last cut of Tim staring directly into the camera, his eyes only inches away from the lens. Tim did not laugh, but most likely would have had his mind not been so wonderfully Operator-fucked to pieces. Brian turned the camera off and whistled for Tim to stop playing games and grab Jay already. Tim nodded and snatched the drugged Jay out of bed, slinging his limp body over his shoulder. As soon as Tim and Jay were off camera, Brian pressed the “record” button on the camera.


	3. 3

Jay was carried out of his apartment and across the street where Brian had parked his car. Opening the car door for Tim, Brian smiled to himself in anticipation for tonight’s activities. Spying on Jay and fantasizing behind bushes could not satisfy his sexual hunger anymore. Tonight would serve as a way to finally express himself sexually and explore the exquisite art of rope bondage and knot tying. Brian had been practicing with Tim for a few weeks now, but there was something about Jay, poor helpless innocent Jay that aroused Brian beyond his usual calm, controlled self.  
They arrived at Brian’s seemingly abandoned house. The radio clock in the car read 1:33am. Grabbing Jay’s legs, Brian helped Tim transport the unconscious body into the house and onto one of the striped couches. Tim left the room. Brian slowly removed his hood, but kept his mask on just in case the drugs wore off sooner than expected. He didn’t want Jay to know his identity, for many obvious reasons.   
Where to start, Brian thought. Tim returned with some rope in his hands, as if answering Brian’s question. They both stared at Jay. This was it. The moment they had been fantasizing and roleplaying was finally here. Yet… something was not quite right.   
Tim handed Brian the rope and whispered, “Wait.”  
Wait for what? The rope was finally in his hands and Jay was at his disposal! Minutes felt like hours until finally Tim returned with a mask identical to the one adorned on his face. Brian smiled beneath his own mask and mentally congratulated Tim for his brilliant idea. Now Jay was lying on his back, arms to his side, wearing his very own masky mask.  
“He’s still missing something…” Brian pondered aloud. Tim could tell what was missing almost immediately. Although Jay was wearing a sexy mask, his eyes weren’t dark to match the panda-like painted eye sockets of the mask. Once again Tim rushed out of the room, and then returned with some black makeup to paint onto Jay’s face around his eyes.   
“Perfect. Now to tie him.”


	4. 4

Gently, Tim rolled Jay over to his stomach and then grabbed his arms to place behind his back as Brian tied his hands together. After his hands were secure, Tim sat Jay up, propped against the arm of the couch. Brian was already at work tying Jay’s legs together. Already Tim could feel that familiar pulse growing beneath his pants as Brian went to work with the rope. Brian, likewise, could feel his dick already perking up in excitement. Actually tying up Jay was a lot more gratifying than tying up Tim all those times.  
Backing off so that Brian could take over completely, Tim crouched on the floor, waiting to be instructed. Brian’s hands trembled as he softly stroke Jay’s cheek, then down his neck and across his chest all the way down to his pants where Brian began unzipping. Tim shifted a little, his pants no longer able to hide his growing erection as he watched Brian carefully lift his mask just far enough to expose his eager lips.  
Then, as if Jay himself were awake and consenting, Brian’s tongue found its way to the tip of Jay’s member. He licked in circular motions before swallowing the head of it into his mouth. Brian’s hand began stroking the shaft as he sucked harder and harder. Slowly at first, but then more steady, Brian worked on waking up Jay’s penis. It didn’t take very long until it responded and was now standing erect and ready.   
“Your turn Tim,” Brian said, wiping the pre-cum from his face. Tim quickly kicked his pants and boxers off, revealing his own boner that had grew since the rope-play. Tim licked his hand and lubed around his anus in preparation for Jay’s dick. Then he plunged his ass down onto Jay’s penis and began humping up and down, up and down.  
“Yeah, fuck that dick. You love it!” Brian shouted as his hand glided up and down his own penis, watching Tim and Jay. After a while, Tim got off, his hand running up and down his throbbing dick. He then got a brilliant idea. He pulled Jay’s pants and boxers down to around his ankles, where the rope was securing him. Then he grabbed Jay off from the arm of the couch and placed him on the floor onto his knees so that Jay’s head rested on the couch, leaving his ass exposed to Tim’s aching penis. Brian grinned from under his mask as he knew what Tim had in mind. Brian too had a wonderful idea. What if they both fucked Jay at the same time? But first, Tim needed to stretch Jay in preparation.   
As Tim fucked Jay, Brian continued to jerk off while watching. Tim did not make a sound. He was quiet the entire time. Brian on the other hand was moaning to himself as he watched, hoping that his turn would come soon because his wrist and arm were already getting sore. Then, Tim finally raised a hand in the air and motioned Brian to join.  
Tim lifted Jay’s unconscious body away from the couch so that Brian could sit on it. In order for this to work, Jay would need to be untied. The rope was hastily unknotted and tossed aside. Tim then positioned Jay on top of Brian’s waiting penis. Brian wrapped his arms around Jay and hugged him close so that Tim could climb on top and join the fun as well. Tim managed to just fit his cock in with Brian’s already penetrating Jay. All three were now together. It was magical, beautiful, and completely blissfully fantastic. Brian couldn’t contain himself anymore. Tim pulled out, noticing that Brian had come finally. It was time for Jay to rest now. To recover. Didn’t want him too sore the next morning.  
Jay’s pants and boxers were pulled up and zipped. His limp body was then carried away from the striped couch over to the hallway near the front door. Tim figured he’d wait for Brian to help him carry Jay into the car for the trip home. Brian appeared in the hallway holding his own video camera to take some more footage of Jay for the sake of a future totheark video… and that’s when The Operator appeared out of nowhere.


End file.
